Hybrid Physiology
The power to possess the traits and abilities of two or more different species. Also Called *Cross-Breeding *Cross-Race Physiology/Genetics *Cross-Species Physiology/Genetics *Duofecta/Trifecta/Quadfecta/Quintfecta Race Physiology *Duofecta/Trifecta/Quadfecta/Quintfecta Species Physiology *Fusion-Species Physiology *Half-Blood *Half-Breed Physiology *Hanyō (Japanese term) *Hybridism Capabilities The user possesses the genetic traits and abilities of two or more different species, with the cause being either: Genetic :The user is a hybrid that was created genetically by mixing two or more genetic codes together to create a species with more capabilities than their inherent genetic species. Offspring :The user is a hybrid that was bred naturally by the mating of two different species and thus possesses both of their parents' capabilities and powers. Additionally, it is highly likely that their power can be equally escalated to the point where they are much more powerful than either species alone. This is because of them inheriting both/all physiological powers and abilities from both parents, and their spiritual bodies also having both properties from both/all species. If a hybrid mates with a different specific race, like a human for example, there are exactly two different outcomes as a result. First, the child will either be a quarter hybrid, though unlike the mainstream hybrids in terms of their level of power, will more than likely be weaker than the former kind of hybrids. The second outcome however, is when the hybrid, again, mates with a different kind of member as a particular race, but this time, the born child will not only have the two combined physiology sets of said hybrid, but the infant will be a human, resulting in a trifecta, quadfecta, and the whole nine yards. Applications * Hybrid Aura * Hybrid Soul * Multi-Hybridism Variations *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength **Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration *Evolving Fusionism *Evolution Manipulation *Hybrid Embodiment *Hybrid Vitality *Hybrid Weapon Proficiency *Pure Form *Self-Power Augmentation *Superpower Manipulation Types of Hybrid Beings: *Alicorn Physiology *Angelic Machine Physiology *Angelic-Undead Physiology **Angelic-Undead Lord Physiology **Transcendent Angelic-Undead Physiology *Cambion Physiology **Half-Genie Physiology **Transcendent Cambion Physiology *Cecaelia Physiology *Cyberorganism Physiology *Demigod Physiology **Transcendent Demigod Physiology *Demonic Machine Physiology *Demonic-Undead Physiology **Demonic-Undead Lord Physiology **Transcendent Demonic Undead Physiology *Dhampir Physiology **Transcendent Dhampir Physiology *Digital Angel Physiology *Digital Demon Physiology *Divine-Alien Physiology *Divine-Angelic Physiology *Divine-Demonic Physiology *Divine Machine Physiology *Dragonborn Physiology *Gestalt Dragon Physiology *Griffin Physiology *Half-Mutant Physiology *Half-Undead Physiology **Half-Spirit Physiology *Hippocampus Physiology *Merfolk Physiology *Mutated Undead Physiology **Mutated Ghoul Physiology **Mutated Spectre Physiology **Mutated Vampire Physiology **Mutated Zombie Physiology *Mutated Werebeast Physiology **Mutated Werewolf Physiology *Nephalem Physiology **Archnephalem Physiology **Divine-Nephalonic Physiology **Nephalem Lord Physiology **Transcendent Nephalem Physiology *Nephilim Physiology **Transcendent Nephilim Physiology *Noble Elf Physiology *Noble Midget Physiology *Phoenix Dragon Physiology *Satyr Physiology *Spiritual Machine Physiology *Superior Undead Physiology **Superior Ghoul Physiology **Superior Spectre Physiology **Superior Vampire Physiology **Superior Zombie Physiology *Superior Werebeast Physiology **Superior Werewolf Physiology *Taur Physiology **Arachne Physiology **Centaur Physiology **Scorpion Men Physiology *Technorganic Physiology *Transcendent Hybrid Physiology *Ultimate Hybrid Physiology *Undead Machine Physiology *Werepire Physiology **Transcendent Werepire Physiology ***Transcendent Vaewolf Physiology **Vaewolf Physiology **Werepire Lord Physiology ***Vaewolf Lord Physiology *Zompire Physiology Associations *Angelic-Alien Physiology *Animal Imitation *Artificially Enhanced Physiology *Biological Manipulation *Body Manipulation *Chimerism *Cyber Mutant Physiology *DNA Manipulation *Demonic-Alien Physiology *Dragonman Physiology *Fused Existence *Genetic Mutation *Hybrid Creation *Hybrid Embodiment *Hybrid Soul *Hybrid Vitality *Hybridization *Infection Induced Powers *Machine Physiology *Power Mixture *Species-Shifting *Spirit Physiology **Spectre Lord Physiology **Transcendent Spectre Physiology *Undead Physiology **Ghoul Physiology **Lich Physiology **Mummy Physiology **Transcendent Undead Physiology **Undead Lord Physiology ***Ghoul Lord Physiology ***Mummy Lord Physiology *Undead Plant Physiology *Undead-Alien Physiology *Undead-Dragon Physiology *Undead-Monster Physiology *Vampire Physiology **Mystic Vampire Physiology **Transcendent Vampire Physiology **Vampire Lord Physiology *Werebeast Physiology **Werebeast Lord Physiology ***Werewolf Lord Physiology **Werewolf Physiology *Zombie Physiology **Transcendent Zombie Physiology **Zombie Lord Physiology Limitations *Hybrids can usually inherit the down-sides of either if not both/all species. *Hybrids can inherit weaker skills of either both/all species. *Hybrids may be made into pariahs, depending on their societies views. *May require genetic tampering, a special device, or a special ritual to bring out dominant traits for some hybrids. *Hybrids may be genetically unstable, leading to various health issues/defects, such as infertility, short lifespans, etc. Known Users See Also: Mixed Ancestry. *Pystrich (TF2 Freak); half-human and half-ostrich *Tella (TF2 Freak); half-human and half-freak Gallery Pystrich.png|Pystrich (TF2 Freak) is the result of a Pyro getting mixed with Ostrich DNA at the Aperture Science Labs, becoming half-human, half-ostrich. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Science Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries